


Romancing the Brick (Art)

by SeaOfClouds



Category: Romancing the Stone (Movies), The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: Art, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 67
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18957124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfClouds/pseuds/SeaOfClouds
Summary: I re-watched Romancing the Stone recently and couldn't help but notice how much Jack reminds me of Rex. Including vest, long hair, and rugged good looks... So I had to draw it ( ಠ◡ಠ )





	Romancing the Brick (Art)

I haven't drawn in about ten years, so, this was an experience.

ヾ｜￣ー￣｜ﾉ

Most of these are half finished. Got a few more pictures I might post when I finish cleaning them up.

Was actually going to write a Remmex crossover fic (with Rex as Jack, and Emmet as Joan) but I already have too many drafted fics for my own good. Maybe next time.

 

 


End file.
